dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Comics Vol 1 18
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Chen Yu, coolie and scout * Ashley-Cripp (British agen) * British Intelligence Officer * The Lama ** Tibetans Locations: * ** Secret Blackhawk Airstrip * , * , in the ** Gura Mountain Lamassary Items: * the Thunderer, a kettledrum the size of a house Vehicles: * six Blackhawk a * RAF Hawker Hurricane | Writer2_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler2_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker2_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle2 = Private Dogtag: "World's Most Hated Heel" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Private Dogtag Supporting Characters: * Cecil Villains: * Other Characters: * Hawkins Locations: * Germany Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle3 = The Sniper: "The Ghost of the Maginot Line" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Temket Antagonists: * * The Ghost * ** ** General Brecht Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler4_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker4_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle4 = Shot and Shell: "The Bomb Balls of Dr. Murk" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Colonel Sam Shot * Slim Shell Supporting Characters: * Antagonistss: * Dr. Murk Other Characters: * Abd-Ul-Skram Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler5_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker5_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle5 = Atlantic Patrol: "Battle With a U-Boat | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * U.S. P.T.Boat * German U-Boat | Writer6_1 = Al McWilliams | Penciler6_1 = Al McWilliams | Inker6_1 = Al McWilliams | StoryTitle6 = Secret War News: "U.S. Sub Sinks 7 Jap Warships" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * U.S.S. Seawolf | Writer7_1 = Art Gates | Penciler7_1 = Art Gates | Inker7_1 = Art Gates | StoryTitle7 = Sailor Danny: "The Sabotaged Potatoes" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Sailor Danny Supporting Characters: * Davy Jones * Alice * Clementine * Joan Lawford Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Andre LeBlanc | Inker8_1 = Andre LeBlanc | StoryTitle8 = PT Boat: "The Trail of the Mako Shark" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Perry Tobias * Lieutenant Paul Harvey Supporting Characters: * MTB Squadron Six Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Comic Magazines, Inc. * In Blackhawk, Olaf crashes his plane again, for the second time in three issues. He deliberately crashed into a German fighter plane, in , Feb 1943, and now has accidentally crashed into one of the Himalayas. * Last issue for Al McWilliams story and art on Secret War News, replaced next issue by Fred Guardineer. * Also featured in this issue of Military Comics were: ** Johnny Doughboy by Bernard Dibble ** Blackhawk: "The Giant of the Air" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}